1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an audio system, and more particularly to an audio processing device applied for an audio system which can eliminate annoying pop and click sounds during volume adjustment of the audio system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current digital audio systems, when the volume of the sounds played by the digital audio systems is being adjusted, unexpected pop and click sounds may occur. In this case, users may hear annoying sounds. FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing variation of a digital audio signal during volume adjustment in an audio system. In FIG. 1, the digital audio signal Sau1 is showed by a sine wave. Referring to FIG. 1, when the audio system adjusts the volume to be larger at a time point T1, the amplitude of the digital audio signal Sau1 is boosted immediately at the time point T1. The boosting at the time point T1 induces pop and click sounds played by a speaker of the audio system, which degrades the playing quality of the audio system.
Thus, it is desired to provide an audio processing device which can eliminate annoying pop and click sounds during volume adjustment.